Mine
by Medea
Summary: it's sad got B/S and B/A


Disclaimer: Not mine but if Joss had any sense he'd fire his writers.  
Authors note: I was sick and tired of all these Buffy/Spike stories we all know who Buffy loves.  
  
Mine  
Medea  
  
  
Buffy stared at the stars as she smoked a cigarette, a year and half ago she would have never smoked, but it was a habit, one of many she had picked up while dating Spike. It had been a hard year and half, she had defeated Glory and gotten back Dawn, who was now not a key but still retained powers. Their joy over their defeat of Glory was cut short by the start of the End of Days. It had come quickly and violently and they found themselves once again fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone in the world. Tara had died, she was the weakest still unstable from Glory's attack. Willow had taken care of Tara up until her tragic death. Willow broken up declared she would never love another woman. Oz was there to pick up the broken pieces, he had come back to help them with the end of days. He was there indeed for Willow her strong, stoic, protector when things got rough. And things did get rough, for all of them. They were all severely wounded at some point in time. Anya had been kidnapped by a horde of powerful demons, Xander charged in there with the help of Buffy and Willow and like a prince in shining armor fought with all he had to save his love. They had survived that incident, but just barely.  
Somewhere in that time she had gotten together with Spike. Not because she loved him, no because she realized that she and Spike were alike in many ways, strong, passionate, and most of all bitterly rejected by the ones they truly loved. She by Angel, and he by her. He had her body her affections, but he did not have her soul or heart, for those were guarded by a different keeper. She was always distant as if she wished she were somewhere else. He put up with it because he was still hopelessly in love with her and decided to take what he could get. They had stopped the End of Days with the help of Angel and his scoobies. Spike had felt a pang in his heart as he watched how Angel and Buffy looked at each other longingly when they thought the other wasn't looking. They had acted very professional to each other, but Spike couldn't help but notice the frown that had appeared on Angel's flawless face when he had seen Spike with his arm around Buffy. On the outside they appeared completely calm, but this was the result of years of practice, he knew on the inside that they were longing to hold each other. When the End of Days was prevented, Angel and his band of misfits had disappeared back to L.A. Afterwards Buffy had grown increasingly distant.   
She sighed and put out her cigarette. She knew that she had treated Spike badly but seeing Angel again had reawakened feelings and now she could not be with Spike. She put up a charade because she didn't want to hurt him but she knew that even if she could be with Angel, that she couldn't be with Spike, her heart would not allow it. She heard a door slam, Spike was home. He had moved in with her when they had gotten together. He had slept in the guestroom because of Dawn. Dawn was still innocent despite the horrors she had witnessed and Buffy did not want to traumatize her. She walked out of her bedroom to greet Spike. She gasped, there in her living room was Angel, he and Spike were staring at each other as if communicating psychically, Buffy cleared her throat. Angel and Spike both turned startled, Angel's eyes locked with Buffy, he said one word, "Mine." He then reached out and to Buffy's neck and touched the scar that he had created with his fangs. "Mine," he said again a little more forcefully. Spike looked towards the ground he knew when he'd been beat. He had expected this to happen but that didn't make it any less painful.   
Buffy tried to say many things but "How?" was the first word that reached her mouth. Angel told her what had happened after the End of Days and after he'd gone back to L.A. He had received his Shanshu, he had become human, but maintained his vampiric sight, hearing, sense of smell, healing, strength, and agility. He could go out into daylight and his soul was intact, he could have children and a stake in the heart would not kill him only wound him severely. His heart was beating but he was still immortal and his chosen mate would become immortal too along with their children, it was up to him to create a new kind of warrior. As he told her all of this her eyes welled up with tears. She understood what he was telling her, he could be with her, they could have a life together. The only thing preventing this was Spike, when she was able to tear her eyes away from Angel to look towards Spike he was already gone.   
Spike walked down Buffy's street, tears streaming down his face. He had understood the meaning behind "mine." It was Angel's way of telling him that he had no business of even coveting Buffy, and a good childe always obeyed his sire, Spike had learned that the hard way. He sighed and headed back to his crypt to sleep amongst the corpses and dream of what could never be.  



End file.
